Secret Admirer Part 2
by Brendini
Summary: Sequel to "Secret Admirer". How will they deal with things? I will update as soon as I can, but here's a taste.


Secret Admirer Chapter 2  
  
After a good night's sleep, Sam headed to the base. That morning, she had another surprise waiting for her.  
  
*******My Beautiful Samantha,  
  
I know you won't have time before, so you'll have to wait until after the mission to listen to this one. I hope you won't be disappointed! There's something else for you inside. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Your hockeyfan*********  
  
She grinned, and unlocked her door. Inside was the biggest bunch of wildflowers she had ever seen.  
  
"Sam, are you about-" Daniel was cut off by a sneeze.  
  
"I'll be right there, Daniel. You might not want to get too close. There's half a mountain of flowers in here!"  
  
"I can tell. I'll meet you down there. I better stop and see Janet!" Daniel hurried away.  
  
She felt his presence behind her before he spoke.  
  
"Good morning, sir," she said, aware the door was open.  
  
"Good morning, major. Ready to go?"  
  
"As I was just explaining to Daniel, I'll be right there."  
  
"And where, praytell, is young Daniel?"  
  
"He had to go see Janet. It seems someone left a whole bunch of very beautiful flowers here for me."  
  
"Someone must think you're very special," Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Well, they came from a very special person."  
  
Jack closed the door. Sam turned from what she had been doing.  
  
"Good morning, Samantha."  
  
"Good morning, Jack. I take it you slept well?"  
  
"Very. Where exactly are the cameras in here?"  
  
"Just the one above the door, in the corner."  
  
"Good. Why don't you come check the lock on your door?" he suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea, Colonel. You never know when something like that may malfunction," she said coyly, making her way over to him. "So, when do you talk to the general?"  
  
"Already did. As long as we are discreet, and don't attack each other in front of everyone, he won't say anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He figures he doesn't have much of a career left; he may as well let us enjoy ourselves."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Actually, his comment was somewhere along the lines of, 'What took you so long, son?'"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Permission to kiss the colonel?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" he said, taking her mouth with his. Time seemed to stand still, as they pressed against each other.  
  
"MajorCarter!" Teal'c's voice was followed by a knock. "Are you in there?"  
  
"I'll be right there, Teal'c," she said, pressing her head to Jack's shoulder.  
  
"We better go," he whispered.  
  
"Let me get my stuff." Sam gathered what she needed for the mission, and turned back to him. "I guess that's going to have to last us, huh?"  
  
"For a few days, anyway. As soon as we get back, I want to take you out to dinner."  
  
"I'd love it. We need to go, before Janet or General Hammond show up."  
  
Three days later, they returned from a mission that, in Jack's opinion, had been very boring. Daniel had lots of rocks to play with, and, somehow, he had managed to keep his hands off Sam.  
  
"Debrief at 0900, team," General Hammond said. "You know the drill."  
  
"Sir, why don't I head up to see Janet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure. We'll get changed, then you can have the locker room to yourself."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, how'd things go?" Janet asked, once they were alone.  
  
"Fine," Sam said testily.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"I had the hardest time keeping my hands off him!" Sam admitted. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, Janet."  
  
"Well, it won't be easy, but, you have to, if you're going to keep this quiet. Just remember you're not alone in this anymore," Janet reminded her.  
  
"You're right. I'll be fine. I just need some time."  
  
"Time for what?" Jack asked from the door. Sam jumped.  
  
"To get used to things," she said honestly.  
  
"Why don't I go check on the others?" Janet asked, to no one.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's not that anything is actually wrong. I'm just a little - "  
  
"Frustrated? Meet me topside after my exam, and I'll show you frustrated!"  
  
"Not if I show you first." She paused. "I'll see you later, sir."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sam took her shower and changed, wanting to get out. She only beat Jack topside by a few minutes. She followed him away from the SFs, to a secluded area. Once they were out of sight, Jack pulled her to him.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for three days," he said as he captured her lips with his. Time seemed to stop as the kiss intensified. Finally, they both ran out of oxygen.  
  
"I missed that," Sam said.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I wish we didn't have to go debrief right now."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Are you going to say anything else?"  
  
"How about you are the most incredible person I've ever known."  
  
"Wow. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Why don't we go get this over with? Then maybe we can get something to eat, and some sleep."  
  
They made their way, separately, back down to General Hammond's office. Somehow, they got through the debriefing, without anyone saying anything. They didn't notice the glances Daniel shot their way, or the understanding look in General Hammond's eyes. Finally, it was over.  
  
Sam headed to her lab. She had a couple of things to check before she could leave. She was startled by a voice from the corridor.  
  
"Major, do you have to be ordered off base?"  
  
"Sir! No, I just had to check a couple of things before I could leave. What about you, colonel?"  
  
"Well, there are some members of my team who tend to be workaholics. I have to keep an eye on them all the time," jack said as he walked in and closed the door.  
  
"You know, sometimes a more hands-on approach is needed," Sam teased.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take that into consideration."  
  
Sam walked over to him.  
  
"So, you ready to leave yet?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I just need to shut things down, and I'm out of here. What about you?"  
  
"You're my last stop. I wanted to make sure I would have a dinner partner before I left."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She got everything turned off, and made sure there was nothing that would explode. Sometimes things got entirely too interesting in her lab. Occasionally, her experiments were more volatile than expected.  
  
"So, what are you in the mood for? Chinese, Italian?" he asked.  
  
"Surprise me. As long as you're there, of course."  
  
"I can do that. Ready?"  
  
Sam took one last look around the lab and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go." 


End file.
